


What Sburb Gave Us

by planetundersiege



Series: JadeRoxy Week 2k18 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aspects, Beta and Alpha kids - Freeform, Broken cup, Cat, Coffee, Cute, Earth C, F/F, Fluffy, Flying, God Tier, Goofy - Freeform, JadeRoxy - Freeform, JadeRoxyweek, Lesbians, Morning, Oneshot, Perfectly generic object, Post SBURB, Ship, Shipping, Slice of Life, They’re adults, f/f - Freeform, game mechanics, kiss, powers, super powers, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: JadeRoxy week day 4: Game Mechanics.The girls use their powers when Roxy spills some coffee.





	What Sburb Gave Us

Jade sat on a chair, arm on the kitchen table as she looked through the newsfeed of her phone.

There was an amazing bitter smell in the air, from the black coffee Roxy currently was brewing. Jade had always been a coffee person, so her dog instincts kicked in. She would have wagged her tail if she had one, but she didn’t, so instead she repeatedly stomped her foot on the floor, waiting for Roxy to fill two cups of the warm beverage.

Once the coffee was finished and took two cups and filled them, the liquid creating some steam while being poured.

Oh, nothing could beat the feeling of a cup hot black coffee in the morning.

Roxy took the cups, one in each hand and began to walk towards the table, but then a really unexpected thing happened.

The couple’s cat, Vodka Mutini II (also known as Mutie), ran, and Roxy accidently tripped over him.

She let out a screech as she was about to be slammed into the ground, but realized what was going on the last second. She stopped mid air, flying, saving her from a nasty fall. But it was too late for the cups, because half a second later they broke, the porcelain making a loud sound as it touched the ground. Two puddles of black coffee formed on the floor along with the now broken cups.

Roxy just groaned as she managed to stand up right again.

“Ugh, now we gotta clean up this mess Jadey”, she said, clearly too tired for this type of shenanigans. “All of the small parts, it’s gonna take hours to find all, we can’t risk Mutie getting porcelain on his paws”.

“No need to worry Roxy, remember that we have powers from Sburb”, Jade said and Roxy nodded.

The couple had sure gotten useful powers from Sburb that they got to keep in the new universe. It was amazing, and almost worth dying multiple times to get them.

Almost.

But now thanks to Sburb they would have cool powers like flying for the rest of their lives, and just their two classes and aspects gave them extremely good powers for this situation. But how did they even get them in the first place? Why did Sburb have the ability to give them those? Okay no more philosophy, back to the story.

Jade concentrated on the mess, the porcelain on the floor, all bits of it, and then thanks to her powers manipulated the amount of space it took up. The bits grew, and she grinned as the smallest bits were as big as a hand. She then made all hower in the air and guided them towards the trash can, where she minimized them again.

Roxy looked at lover in awe, yes this was a really nice thing to have gotten from Sburb, thank god that powers were a game mechanic. The space aspect was especially nice, Jade had the best powers.

“Good thinking there cutie”, she said and gave her a light peck on the cheek, making her black haired lover blush in a deep shade of candy red. Roxy enjoyed the smell coming from her black hair, it was from a shampoo with strawberry in it.

Jade smiled back at her before she got a towel to dry up the coffee with.

“Well Roxy, I ain’t the only one with cool Sburb powers. Would you mind making new cups?”, she asked and the blonde human nodded, and immediately started to concentrate, thinking of all things void, which was her aspect.

She did her best to think about coffee cups, but nope, a perfectly generic object appeared in her hands and she let out a sigh as she threw it to the said. It could be a toy for Mutie or something. She did not need perfectly generic objects at the moment.

She concentrated again, let all of her mind become one with the void aspect, and she felt the power grew as something was created… YES!

A perfectly formed coffee cup had just appeared from out of the void, and the human let out a victory screech before she put it on the desk, starting with the next one.

Success, two new shining coffee cups for these lovely ladies, Roxy was so happy so she didn’t realize she was actually floating a little bit.

Yeah, she had gotten so used to the flying ability Sburb had given her so it felt like she had always had it, it was just… there, or how you could say.

Jade was done with the liquid on the floor, and Roxy felt a warm hand in hers and a kiss on her cheek from her loving Jade.

“Roxy you’re the best at that. Now, kiss me again and we’ll make more coffee”.

Shy nod.

Oh, when that we’re together everything could be turned into a fun moment.


End file.
